Luminaires often include one or more heat-generating components, such as light sources and power converters. Dissipating the heat generated by these heat-generating components is important to maintaining reliability of the luminaire. In addition, luminaires can be located in hazardous or marine environments that make reliability of the luminaire even more critical, as one or more applicable standards may need to be met in order for a luminaire to be used in such an environment.